


【迦尔纳+梅林/狂周迦】梦魔的餐桌

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 在北美的战场上，迦尔纳在分解黄金甲准备释放宝具之时，被背后偷袭的库丘林·Alter一枪贯穿了灵核。但还没有结束，他还没有放弃，他还想要一个机会。为了得到这个机会，他需要与一位作壁上观的魔术师做一个不公平的交易。
Relationships: Arjuna Alter/Karna, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna+Merlin
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 26





	【迦尔纳+梅林/狂周迦】梦魔的餐桌

**Author's Note:**

> 主要内容都是梅林在长篇大论  
> 梅林性格很恶劣  
> 涉及的CP要素有周迦与狂周迦  
> 没什么可警示的，所以不加别的tag了

像是坠落，又像是下沉。他被一片迷雾包围，乱序的空间里甚至不存在上下左右。

这是梦，还是死？又或者二者皆是，而他不过是无人能反抗的巨兽爪间的一个玩物？迦尔纳浑身发抖，咬紧牙关，努力蜷缩成一团。他感到痛，而且冷，这触感没有源头，更没有尽头。若是凡人，或许已经在无助与恐惧中放声痛哭，而施舍的英雄只是忍耐。他擅长此道。

突然之间，他听见一个轻柔的声音，仿佛无边夜色里的一盏灯，仿佛一根绳索，把他从深海中勾了出来。于是，苦痛消失了。

那个声音对他说：“醒来吧，道别的时间很近了。”

迦尔纳睁开双眼。

他站在一望无际的原野正中，金黄的海洋淹到腰腹，这片原野宽广得有些过分，以至于行走都失去了意义。虽有阳光，却感觉不到任何热量，或者说，“温度”的概念在此处压根就不存在。迦尔纳低下头，无法分辨这究竟是齐腰高的草，还是麦秆。他的脑海中一片空白，不是记忆的缺失，而是恰恰相反，是一瞬间涌入的事情太多，让他的大脑无法处理。迦尔纳抬起双手，他的身体仍然完好无损，然而周身的黄金甲胄都已不见，杀神枪更是不见踪影，即使试图召唤也徒劳无功。

——他究竟为什么会在这里呢？

只不过是脑中浮现出一个疑问，身后便传来了回答的声音：“因为，这只是一个梦啊。”

迦尔纳猛地转过身，在他的身后，不知何时出现了一个戴着兜帽的男人。男人一看便知是一位魔术师，他怀中抱着一杆接骨木的魔杖，和一把光芒黯淡的剑，而他本人以一个十分放松的姿势坐在凸起的石块上，兜帽下露出一双温和的浅紫色笑眼。

这般绝不给予人压力的视线，却让迦尔纳感到一丝异样。他放下双手，迟疑地反问：“……梦？”

“初次见面，印度的大英雄。我的名字叫做梅林，只是一个路过的友好魔术师。”梅林微微垂下眼，露出一副略显悲伤的表情，“啊，多么遗憾，虽然我很想多和你深入交流一下，但这样梦幻的相遇注定只能是短短一瞬。迦尔纳君——你很快就要死了。”

真是简单粗暴的开场白，至少对方知道自己是谁，省去了自我介绍的功夫。听见自己死讯的迦尔纳并没显露出任何情绪，他只是又转了个身，将视线从梅林身上挪开：“是这样啊，我明白了。”

“宝贵的第二次生命就这样白白消逝，大概也是从者的命运了。”梅林轻快地说，“难得的机会，在死之前，你没有什么想说的话吗，迦尔纳君？”

迦尔纳睁大双眼，望着眼前梦境一无所有的地平线：“我还有多长时间？”

“时间吗？”梅林沉吟片刻，“我虽然不是医生——但被绝对无法治愈的魔枪从背后一枪贯穿灵核和心脏，即便你是个生性坚韧的Lancer，怎么想都不可能再坚持很久吧。”

“但这是梦境，梦中的时间流逝速度与现实中并不一致。所以我还有些时间。”迦尔纳回过头来，不知何处起了一阵风，吹动着他那一头不羁的银白短发，施舍的英雄以尖锐的视线注视着魔术师，“你为什么会在这里，魔术师？”

遇上他的视线，梅林像是被刺了一下。他抬起手，将兜帽往下压了压，避开迦尔纳的视线：“啊，真是讨厌的固有技能啊，这双眼睛……你总是这样毫不犹豫地把人看穿吗？这可不好，迦尔纳君，会给自己招来杀身之祸的。”

迦尔纳依然毫不动摇：“感谢你的劝诫，但你的劝诫没有意义。我并不能‘看到’你的任何东西，想必你是很清楚的。毕竟你——”他微微眯起青绿色的双眼，“——不是人类吧？”

“哎呀，看来还是暴露了。”梅林抬起头，露出灿烂的微笑，摊开手，“有所隐瞒十分不好意思，鄙人是梦魔与人类女子所生的半魔。如你所见，入梦对我而言是如本能一样的行为，多谢我的人类母亲赐予了我一副不错的人类皮囊，这样潜入美丽小姐与妇人的梦中时，总不至于被立刻尖叫着扔出来。”

“原来还是个登徒子。”迦尔纳诚实而尖刻地评价道，一点儿也没意识到自己话中的贬义，“精湛的伪装，半魔，以一个没有人类感情的异类而言，你相当成功，想必可以骗过大多数的人类吧。”

梅林看起来丝毫不恼，微笑仍然一成不变：“这可就不对了，迦尔纳君。这不是‘伪装’，而是‘表演’——若要说二者究竟有什么区别的话，那就是我是真心认为模仿人类十分有趣，并乐在其中。从这一点上说来，也许我也能被称作一流的演员了吧。”他曲起一边膝盖，将手肘放在其上，托住自己的下巴，“迦尔纳君知道梦魔是什么样的生物吗？”

迦尔纳回以沉默。

“不不不，我看得到你在想什么哦？不是在梦中以人类的精气为食，啊，虽然那样也不坏，如果对方是美艳的女性的话就再好不过了，但那到底只是手段，不是真正的目的。我们啊，是以人类的‘情感’为食的。”

“哦……？”迦尔纳微微睁大眼睛，第一次露出了类似惊讶的表情，“所以，这也是你出现在这里的目的？”

“并不完全是这样。”梅林耐心地解释道，“非常遗憾，迦尔纳君，我并不是为了你才出现在这里的。我只不过是在睡眠中，恰好‘看见’了发生在这里的一切。真正的入侵者并非是我，而是你——是濒临死亡一瞬间的你，闯入了身为旁观者的我的梦境。”

迦尔纳低下头，注视着自己的双手：“原来如此，这就是为什么我没有任何武装。是身为梦境主人的你剥夺了我使用武力的权利……抱歉，看来，是我无礼了。”

“请不要道歉，迦尔纳君。事实上，我很高兴。我的梦无非只是觅食之旅，不是每天都能有幸遇到访客的。如今大地被烧尽，我真的非常无聊。能和你说上话也是我的荣幸，直到真正的最终之刻来临之前，你尽可以在这里停留。”

如今手无寸铁的太阳神之子闻言，朝他点了点头：“多谢你的慷慨，魔术师。”他犹豫了一下，“如果是这样的话……我有一个请求。”

“嗯？”梅林放下了手，睁大了眼睛，声音里带上了笑意，“施舍的英雄对我有请求吗？这可真是……不，你尽管说吧。假如我可以帮得上忙的话，我不会拒绝。”

“……我想起来了，发生在我身上的事。”迦尔纳的声音逐渐低了下去，大英雄的脸色沉重了起来，“在特异点的大陆上，我再一次没能陪伴我主走到最后，也没能履行和阿周那决一死战的约定……”

“但是，那是你早就察觉的事情，不是吗？”梅林说，“失去你，对你的御主而言是很大的打击，但那还远不至于成为决定战局的扼要，那里还有恢复状态的罗摩，有一骑当千的护士长，有守护着御主的忠诚的盾之骑士，而目睹了你结局的阿周那，也失去了效忠库丘林Alter的理由。从结果上来说，这并不是纯粹的败局。那么，你还有什么不满呢？”

“啊，的确，如你所说。我早预见了自己的败局，这或许就是站在被天神所爱的英雄的对面的代价。无论我，或者他如何祈愿，我总会败在除了他的强大以外的其他原因上。但这一次与往常不同，不甘心的并不只有阿周那而已。”

梅林沉默地注视着，等待着。

迦尔纳微微睁大双眼，琉璃般的瞳孔中仿佛有火焰在跳跃；他虽表情不变，仍杀机四伏：“我愿意败在我的宿敌手上，愿意注视着他的箭射进我的胸膛、撕裂我的身体，绝不会有半个字的怨言。但我不能认同自己遭受的偷袭，这个关头，这般姿态，不可原谅。诚然，这也是我的疏忽，但不无补救机会。我还在这里，说明我的灵基还没有彻底消散。祝福我吧，魔术师——不，梅林。给我一点时间，一点重新凝聚自我的力气，我不会就这样死去，我要让库丘林见识到太阳神的怒火。”

听完他的请求，魔术师沉默了许久。不应存在的风吹拂过一无所有的草原，迦尔纳在扭曲的现实中的时间所剩无几。不过，梦魔的梦境是宛如固有结界般的存在，只要他有意，时间在此无限接近于静止。梅林张开双唇，叹息一声：“你还真是提了个相当过分的要求，摩诃婆罗多的大英雄啊。”

“我也有自觉，如果造成了麻烦，我向你先道歉。但是，这并不是不可能，对吧？”

“的确，我与迦勒底的御主有着同一个目标，我也确为她暗中的协力者。然而，我还有着其他使命，和她正式结缘的时刻还远远未到。要求我在她面前现身，等于让我背负一重多余的因果律。施舍的英雄，那可是——”

梅林抬起双眼，露出与此前别无二致、甚至还更加灿烂的微笑来。

“——很昂贵的。”

突然之间，脚下的大地消失了，黄金的草原飞快地离他远去，让他重新回到分不清上下左右的空间里。在一片令人窒息的眩晕中，迦尔纳唯一能听见的就是梅林的声音。魔术师仿佛吟诗般对他说出的话语，仿佛每字每句都带有魔力。迦尔纳不能拒绝，也不想拒绝，他知道——这是由他提出的交易，而交易已然成立了。

“我的无偿帮助是有限度的，迦尔纳君。在某一个特定的时刻到来之前，我必须小心翼翼地保存自己的实力。”

“但是，请不要误会。我是很愿意帮助你的，让我为难的并不是这件事不应发生，而是不应发生的事情产生的消耗。你瞧，大地已经烧毁，如今我的每一份粮食都必须精打细算地储存起来，用来应对未来的事态，空腹状态下加班，对一个弱小可怜又无助的梦魔来说太残忍了。”

“我会答应你，高洁的英雄。但作为帮助你的前提条件，我会向你索取代价。”

“你是半神，与身为半魔的我一样，不是完全的人类，情感机能有着些许异化。或许你不能理解，但对梦魔而言，这意味着粮食质量的下降。”

“所以，要做好心理准备了，迦尔纳君。”

“我向你索取的代价，可不会像对人类一样，只要一点点情感的碎片就心满意足。这一次，我的食量可是很大的。”

脑袋被打开、肆意翻搅的感觉，痛得超乎他的想象。这并不是那种客观意义上存在的、由神经的上的化学物质表达出的信号，而是更为恐怖难耐的精神上的痛楚。从者没有属于自己的“记忆”，他所能给出的无非只是座上的本体曾经经受的，属于千年以前的一切。就好像一本摊开的书，任人翻阅，却无人听得到书页发出的尖叫。

_澄澈的蓝天，波纹的水面，人们将死去的老人抬往神圣的河流岸边，让神灵的鼻息带走亲人的骨灰与灵魂。第一次握住弓时，幼童的双臂射出的箭矢甚至没飞多远，便绵软地落在猎物的跟前。那只兔子咻地一下便逃走了，而他站在原地，呼吸急促、瞳孔微张，只觉得整个人都要被高昂的兴奋淹没。他的父亲告诉他，太阳普照的万物，其生命都是平等的，从此他便跪在河边虔诚地对日祈祷。有人说，这只不过是一个苏多的私心，他自以为自己低贱的生命竟可以与高贵的婆罗门刹帝利比肩，这是僭越，是妄言，是不敬。他不知道，也许他们是对的，又也许，将活生生的人用铁律钉死在一条看得到头的路上本身就是错的。_

_于是，他选择了一条荆棘的道路，跌跌撞撞，遍体鳞伤，但他不曾后悔。_

_第一次被恩师降下诅咒时，迦尔纳躲在自己帐中哭泣了很久。他深知这是自业自得，却还是忍不住难过；等到他情绪平复，走出门外，看到的却是比海还要宽阔的晴天。刚出生的小羊用柔弱的四肢抵抗着重力，鲜艳的少女唇间点缀着娇嫩欲滴的爱语；世界并没有因为他的背叛而变得丑陋，也没有因为他的悲伤而变得美丽。他看世人，只觉得他们每一个都长着一副花一般的面孔，却无一人为他绽放。这样也好，他对自己说，我不要任何人对着我的尸首落泪。_

_肉体终有一日会消失，但名誉和美德可以永存。神既慈悲为怀，也冷酷无情，他给予平等的注视，也对苦痛充耳不闻。所有的神都是如此。众生追寻着生命的意义，将回答的义务寄托给神；信徒祈祷拯救，却屡屡一无所得。神和人之间逐渐划开的巨大沟壑，总有一天会把他们彻底分隔在两个互不相通的世界里。而迦尔纳却想着，不，可我也不需要拯救。_

_——我只想要认同。_

一双手把迦尔纳从水中捞了起来，过于迅捷、过于突然，即便梦的世界里一切都是虚无，他还是出于本能猛烈地咳嗽起来。梅林的手意外地有力，魔术师毫不客气，连拉带拽将他拖到地面上，等他的不适平复。梦境的环境已然改变，如今他们正在一座四面被水环绕的露台上，没有栏杆，只有一张桌子、两张石凳，而梅林毫不客气地占据了其中一张。迦尔纳抹掉脸上的水，抬起头来，魔术师并没有在看他，相反，他一手托腮，若有所思，迷人的微笑不见了，剩下的只有无表情的迷蒙——甚至看起来有些失望。

“你想要的就是这样的东西吗？”迦尔纳问道。他的声音有些颤抖，但意思一定表达得十分准确，梅林抬起眉毛，扫了他一眼，挥了挥手，迦尔纳身上的水迹便消失无踪。

“不，我其实本意是想选取‘快乐’的回忆的……最后竟然是这样，我也相当吃惊。难道这就能被你定义为快乐吗？”

“感谢你帮忙除湿。不过，你的话，实在叫我难以理解。”迦尔纳摇摇头，“难道快乐还存在一个统一的标准吗？”

“当然没有，只是……”

没有下文，迦尔纳也不在意。他坐到梅林的对面，直盯着对方的脸说道：“这种事情，怎样都无所谓吧。你想要的应该是食物才对。”

听闻此言，梅林终于抬起他紫色的双眼，回应了他的视线，重新露出笑容来：“你说得没错——那么，虽然微薄，但我也心怀感激地收下了。”

气氛陡然变得轻松起来。梅林把一只手放在石桌上，随意地敲击着桌面，说道：“开始下一段旅程，还需要一点时间。那么，在我搜寻你记忆的空隙里，要来说说话吗，迦尔纳君？”

迦尔纳轻轻抬起眉毛：“你居然还有这样的余裕。真是个能干的男人。”

“哈哈，我就把这话当作称赞了。”梅林将魔杖与宝剑放在一边，挥了挥手，桌上便凭空出现了茶壶和茶杯，然而这究竟是什么材质，迦尔纳却分辨不出来，“不用在意，这只是一个过于无聊的魔术师在拿你消遣时间罢了。”

茶壶自动飞在空中给他斟满了茶，施舍的英雄小心翼翼地注视着这一杯茶水，谨慎地说：“如果我这样的男人也可以的话。”

梅林摊开双手：“可以哦，毕竟我是出了名的不挑食。……开玩笑的。”他弯下腰，满脸笑容地凑近了过来，那副尊容令迦尔纳想起狐狸，“那么，迦尔纳君，我要问一点儿很残酷的话了——你是从什么时候开始知道自己的身世的呢？”

被问到这个问题，还尚且在迦尔纳的意料之中。魔术师都是拥有不恰当好奇心的人物，梅林没有例外的理由：“为什么你这样的魔术师会对我身上的事情感兴趣？”

“你不如问，谁会不感兴趣呢？”梅林反问，“你的生平是那么有戏剧性。哀叹悲剧，却又不断追逐悲剧、制造悲剧，这也是人的天性……啊，抱歉，那又是别的话题了。”他轻轻眯起双眼，这么看可更像只狐狸了，“那么，我可以听听你的回答吗？”

迦尔纳直勾勾地盯着半魔的双眼：“很遗憾，没有你想的那么戏剧性。我很早就意识到了这件事，养父母也没有刻意瞒着我。在母亲找到我之前，已经有一位智者告诉了我实情。”

然而，梅林却并不买账：“不，让我真正感兴趣的，不是‘有什么’，而是‘没有什么’。”

魔术师端起自己面前的茶杯，薄薄的嘴唇中吐出残酷的话语：“一个半神生在了凡人的最底层，好比莲花落进了淤泥里。身份高低且不论，格格不入的孤独感一生都在折磨着你。为什么你这样无欲无求的人也会追求名誉与战功呢？其实那种东西怎样都无所谓，你想要的无非只是减缓孤独感的解药而已。这个世界给你的是如此少，向你索取的又那样多。哪怕拥有宝石般的友谊，还是无法抵消众多的恶意。”梅林放下手中的茶杯，“那么，为什么你在终于得到了期许已久的真相时，也不曾有过任何喜悦呢？”

这演讲也太长了点。迦尔纳摇摇头：“你说的话还是那么令人费解。”

梅林不依不饶：“一点也不费解哦？我认为你知道我在说什么。在那个时刻，你历经千辛万苦，终于抵达了旅途的终点，得到了你要的真相。然而我却什么也没有看到。在人的情感之中，快乐的颜色是最鲜艳的，哪怕心里五味陈杂，我也绝不会漏看了它。可你不一样，迦尔纳君，你的心里甚至连一丝如释重负的解脱感都没有。”

迦尔纳叹了口气：“你难道没有想过，这也许只是因为，你并没有你想的那么了解人？我当然不会喜悦。在那个时候，那个地点得知这样的真相，是最糟糕的局面。我无法选择，哪一条都是死路。在那一刻我的结局已经注定了。”

“然而微妙的地方就在这里—— **那并不是死局。** ”

“……？”迦尔纳无法理解他到底想说什么，皱起眉头，“也许在你看来的确不是，不过，我不会对你说谎。”

“你当然不会。但迦尔纳君，事情的重点并不在此。”梅林抬起一根手指，朝他摇了摇，“在那一刻真正被切断的，不是你的生路——而是‘通过打赢战争来获得王位’的路。后世的史诗在传唱中进行了诸多夸张，但对实际的人物而言，选择支和迂回的方法都有不少。当然，几千年后再来看，你的挚友的失败已经成为编纂事项、记录在量子固定带上，成为了不可颠覆的世界之基石。但哪怕不可见的推手确实存在，历史无非也是人的选择。你知道王座不应落入他的手中，而通过自己的死，你确保了这一点。”

“……”一时间，迦尔纳失去了语言。

“换而言之……并不是所有的路都成为了死路，而是你放弃了出路；决定了你的结局的人不是命运，是你自己。 **那一刻，你已经决心赴死了** 。”

“……”不，那并不是真的，我没有这样想过。迦尔纳想否定他，然而嘴唇像是被针定住一般，说不出话来。

魔术师站起了身，在窄小的露台上四处踱步，长篇大论还在继续。如今，他一如既往的笑容看起来也是如此冰冷：“通过自己的死，你确保了历史可以在正确的道路上延续下去。对你的弟弟们而言，这也是兄长最慷慨的施舍。迦尔纳君——从这一点上说来，你做了一个伟大的决定。”

然而，这份伟大并非他的本意，而伟大的代价也沉痛得难以承受。半晌，迦尔纳才艰难地开口说道：“我并没有……这样的想法。”

梅林依然只是微笑着，自上而下俯视着他，脸上的笑容逐渐消退：“迦尔纳君，你是个坦诚直率的男人。只是，我作为旁观者，只会叙述我所观测到的事实——无论本人有没有意识到。”

施舍的英雄收紧了拳头。假若不是他无法在梅林的梦中动用武力，或许他会考虑给这个人一拳：“这是在说我背叛了我的朋友吗？”

花之魔术师摇了摇头，坐回石凳上：“不，迦尔纳君，这不是你的意志，你没有背叛任何人。你只是顺应了阿赖耶的呼唤，成为了抑止力延续人理的一个道具罢了。在世界的洪流面前，一个人的心与愿望太过无力了。”他沉默了数秒，又重新恢复到春光满面，对迦尔纳兴致高昂地说，“好了，沉重的话题到此为止，又到了享用美味的时间了。”

梅林伸出手来，轻轻地在迦尔纳肩头弹了一下。

迦尔纳又一次如坠冰窟。

半魔的力气非常轻，然而将他推离地面需要的也仅仅只是这象征性的一弹而已。迦尔纳知道接下来会面临什么，却无法做好任何准备。他不知道魔术师到底期待着什么、想得到什么，只能随着虚假的重力下坠，决绝而无助地被吞没在回忆之中。

_他听见一首摇篮曲，一首空洞，轻灵，久远的歌。飘荡的小篮在河面上摇摇欲坠地前行，沉重的金甲从身上连铁带肉地剥离下来，胜者的王冠终不知要用多少血和泪来点缀。迟到的正义与真相在一个深夜拜访了他，尊贵的妇人在他面前弯了腰、屈了膝，祈求他的原谅、恳求他站到自己的兄弟身边去，却不曾询问过一句他这些年来过得怎么样。_

_她绝口不提，而他却是想问的：您这些年过得好吗？后来的丈夫待您如何？弟弟们可曾让您烦忧？——您还记得那首河边的摇篮曲吗？我实在没什么音律细胞，已经快要记不清调子了，能否请您再为我唱一次呢？然而他知道这不是她想听的话，也不是她站在这里的目的，她不是一位悲恸的母亲，她是宣告他结局的信使。他已不可能再取回生母的温情，也不可能回应她的请求。于是，迦尔纳什么也没有问。打从一开始，他就不是这场戏的主角。_

_直到最终的一刻来临之前，迦尔纳才突然明白，其实自己也有想说的话不曾说出过口。这不是他的遗憾，生者不应被亡者羁绊，他本就是口拙之人，难以用言语传达任何思念，让一切随他的肉体一同化为尘埃反而更好。他只是由衷地为那个再也听不见他话语的人感到悲伤，因为他知道，活下来的人会终生铭记这不曾出口的话语、为之发狂。_

_我不曾抚摸、也不曾亲近过的兄弟，我命中注定的宿敌，我的死神，我秘而不宣的心上人啊，我又能给你什么呢？一枚孤独而单调的灵魂，一朵向死地而生的花，一颗赤诚的流血心脏，一腔沸腾过后终将冷却的热血。这些我都可以给你，统统送到你的手中，你是如此当得起做得到的伟大英雄。然而在你眼中，这不过都是无价值的东西吧？——可是，除此之外，我真的已经一无所有了。_

_他什么也做不到，什么也说不出，施舍的英雄已经献出了全部。如今的他只能抬起头，面对着自己不可避免的命运，用尽全部力气，露出一个微笑。_

“原来如此。”

迦尔纳猛地清醒过来。他回到了露台上，整个人蜷缩成一团倒在地上，像是刚从一个噩梦中惊醒。这一次，他切实地感受到了被摆放在梦魔的餐桌上的沉重与痛楚，而眼前端坐着的魔术师，则第一次露出了满意的微笑。

“这的确是悲伤的味道。”

“恶……趣味。”迦尔纳上气不接下气地说道。

“是代价。”梅林微笑着更正他，“与梦魔相处原本就是这么一回事啦，迦尔纳君。不好意思，大餐在前，我有些不注意吃相。”

事实上，迦尔纳并没有看见他真正“食用”任何东西，也许也是梦魔的特质。他努力从地上爬起来，明明没有了黄金甲，身体却额外地沉重，以至于施舍的英雄还得费一番力气，才能重新坐回到石凳上。梅林没有一点要帮他的意思，反而笑着评头论足：“看起来我让你很辛苦呢，真是抱歉了。”

“……无妨。”迦尔纳回答，“既然本就有求于你，这种程度，还不是……不能忍耐。”

“忍耐啊……迦尔纳君，很擅长忍耐痛苦吧？”

“在你眼里是这样吗？……我并不觉得自己有多痛苦，我所经受的并不比其他任何生命经受的更多或更少。只是，想要的越多，付出也该越多，这不过是常识吧？”

“也许的确如此。但大多时候，即便付出再多也无法得到想要的东西才是常态，所以人才会在欲念中挣扎。在你的眼中，自己并不特别，这是迦尔纳君的优秀之处。……不，这并不是嘲讽哦？在我看来，这是极优秀的素质，假如世界上所有的人类都能拥有你的心境，或许真的可以迎来世界和平也说不定哦？只是，即便在我看来，这再怎么样也没有超越人类的极限，但在你的同类眼中，也许就是非人的异常。”

这一次，迦尔纳终于失去了耐心。施舍的英雄再也听不下去，撑着身子站了起来，粗暴地打断了他：“够了吧，魔术师。”他稍稍提高了声音，“我们有交易在先，如果你想以我为食，尽管拿去就好。但探究我的人生，令人不快，且毫无意义。你究竟在打什么算盘？”

看见他突然之间的反应，梅林愣了一下，随即便露出一个苦笑，摇了摇头：“以你为食……哎呀，说得好像我是个野蛮的食人族一样。原来我的诚信竟然如此不值得信任吗？就像我过去的一位同僚所说，这可真是令人悲伤……”

贫嘴换来的是迦尔纳更为严厉的视线，假若不是武力受限，这就不是一道视线而是一道杀人的光了。梅林摆了摆手，对眼前生气的英雄打起了哈哈：“放心，或许这个过程对你而言十分残酷，但我很享受哦？对我而言，这就像是烹饪一样，你越是难以承受，我能获得的力量就越是强大。”

“原来大名鼎鼎的亚瑟王的军师，竟然是这样一个性格恶劣的家伙吗。”迦尔纳冷冷地评价道。

梅林眨巴眨巴漂亮的紫色眼睛：“迦尔纳君，你意外地嘴巴很毒呢……过去也曾有很多人指责我冷酷无情、性格恶劣、派不上用场，但可没有一个人指责过我言而无信。”他笑起来，双眼仿佛宝石般闪着冷冽的光，“放心吧，大英雄，既然与你达成了交易，收取代价之后，我一定会实现对你的承诺。给你时间，予你祝福？只要让我吃饱了肚子，这根本就只是举手之劳。只是，这么点程度还完全不够哦？你还要给我更多才行。”

那么，到底还要付出多少才能得到自己想要的东西呢？这般无赖的说辞，哪怕是迦尔纳，也意识到自己似乎一脚踩进了奸商的圈套里。然而，施舍的英雄与花之魔术师对视许久，最终还是说：“好，那我就相信你吧。我个人的感受怎样都无所谓，只是，我还有必须完成之事，不能在这里无端地消耗自我。”

然而，听见他的回答，梅林却并没有露出他标志性的微笑。恰恰相反，魔术师看起来十分悲哀，他低下声音，几乎是自言自语般呢喃着：“只要得到你所期待的结果，无论多少痛苦都愿意承受……啊，你们这些光辉路上的行者，为何总是如此呢？”他抬起头，看见迦尔纳疑惑的眼神，挥手示意他不必在意，“只是我自言自语罢了。……我们刚刚说到哪里了？哦，对，‘非人的异常’。”

迦尔纳冲他摇摇头：“随便用什么词，魔术师，我是人子的事实都不会改变。我也有与普通人相同的感情，我只是……不擅长表达出来罢了。”

“我知道……不，我也是眼见为实后才知道的。你知道吗，迦尔纳君？在梦魔眼中，人宛如鲜美的水果，却也与水果一样容易腐烂变质。当一个人长期被周围的人当作异类对待，无论人们的目光是好还是坏，他的心一定会产生扭曲。”

梅林打了个响指，一股湖水涌向他的脚边，仿佛活过来一般扭动着，化为一个熟悉的人影。阿周那，或者说由水做成的阿周那的幻影栩栩如生地站在他们二人身边。无生命的人偶用与本人几乎毫无二致，却又了无生气的冰冷眼神注视着迦尔纳，那目光刺得迦尔纳突然之间生起一股无名之火。施舍的英雄必须握紧了拳头、咬紧了下唇，才能将这股冲动压抑下去。

“就好比说他吧，我是绝对不会去食用他的感情的，怕吃坏肚子。”梅林叹息道，“当然，这不是说他不是好人，恰恰相反——就是因为他是个好人，才会因为被赋予给他的诸多责任和期待压垮，而发生扭曲。他太过清楚世俗的边界了，那边界被他内化为为人的准则，时时刻刻折磨着他。”

他转过头，看见迦尔纳脸上的神色。若是一般人的话，或许根本不能看出施舍的英雄那张冷面皮上细微的神色区别，然而擅长洞悉人心的梦魔并不是一般人。他露出恶作剧的笑容来：“哎呀，即便只是个人偶，只要他站在你面前你就会产生动摇吗？”

“这是明知故问。”迦尔纳不悦地注视着他——他分明就是知道自己会产生动摇才故意这么做的。

梅林再次打了个响指，幻影的阿周那重新变回湖水，回到露台之下：“呵呵，请不要在意这个小小的恶作剧。毕竟，欣赏人们为爱所苦的模样也是我的乐趣之一。”他轻轻眯了眯眼，笑容逐渐加深，“我曾经以为，迦尔纳君和我一样，是混在人类之中的异类。从外在看来，你太过像一个神了。你平等地接受每一个人，将他们的痛苦、丑陋与扭曲也一并接纳，丝毫不给予主观的评判。这是近乎于神的慈爱与宽容，但也残酷。因为‘一切平等’，也就意味着‘都不特别’，每个人都是不同的花朵与每个人都长着相同面孔并无本质的区别。人都希望自己能被视作‘特别的那一个’，以人类之身反其道而行之，就宛如对抗刻在骨血中的本能，假若不是非人的异类，迟早会被拽入黑暗侧的泥沼。”

“然而，事实却不是这样。我看到了，被你视为特别的存在——不是因为给予了你滴水之恩而得到你涌泉相报，而是其人本身仅仅只是‘存在’，在你眼中便能鹤立鸡群的那个人。迦尔纳君，假若这不是极致的憎恨，就只能被称作爱了。这时我才确定，即便有着些许异化，你的心也的的确确是一个人类，也会毫无道理地坠入爱河。多么可悲啊，半神的孩子偏偏生出了一颗人类的心！从爱上他的那一刻开始，你便不可能再做一个‘神’了。”

听完他这一番长篇大论，迦尔纳只是歪了歪脑袋，像听了个不好笑的冷笑话：“不，我从没想过要做神啊。”

“这个不是重点。”梅林心平气和地回答。

“而且这件事也不是毫无道理的。”

“那也不是重点。……不过听到你这么说我还是很高兴的。”

迦尔纳略加思索，说道：“我从没有思考过我与他之间的这种关系，除了宿命之外还能用什么词来形容。我并不是很懂这些事情，但爱是一种伟大的东西，这我还是知道的。我曾有过被人示爱，却苦于无法回应的经历。我曾经以为，那是因为我没有能力给予别人爱。但你认为我的心中也有这样的东西，并且寄托给了他人，这样……很好。”他微笑起来，“爱不是件令人羞耻的事情。”

这样的反应，显然超出了梅林的想象。梦魔愣了一下，他还想说些什么——迦尔纳却听不到了。

突然之间的眩晕袭来，让枪兵从石凳上倒了下去，也许有数秒，也许有数分钟，迦尔纳的神智迅速地漂移到了梦境之外。他什么也听不到，什么也感觉不到，那感觉就如同是——如同是死了，或者是回到了座上一样。直到冰凉的水洒在他脸上，迦尔纳才勉勉强强地苏醒过来，他看见梅林半跪在他的身边，将他的头与肩抱在自己怀里，温暖人心的笑容不见了，只剩下深深的忧虑。他低下头，发现自己一身是血，嘴里也全是血。

“你要没有时间了。”梅林说。

如此明显的事实自然不言而喻，梦境只是成倍地放缓了时间，即便无限接近于静止，时间的流逝也是真实存在的。身在北美特异点内的枪兵迦尔纳依然重伤，而灵基的崩溃只在须臾之间。

“抱歉……看来我只能做到这里了。”迦尔纳努力让自己可以把话给说完整说清楚，被一枪穿心的疼痛逐渐回来了，维持自己的意识开始越来越大地耗费他的力气，眼前都开始变得模糊起来。梅林摇摇头：“没关系，是我有点得寸进尺，太欺负你了。”

他弯下腰，将自己的食指和中指放在迦尔纳的太阳穴上：“我向你保证，这是最后的探索了。等这一段结束，我就会实现对你的诺言。有一个问题，我无论如何都想从你的回忆中寻找到答案——”

迦尔纳无法反抗，也很难再回应，然而梅林的话也没能说完。耳边响起了一声轰鸣，速度快如闪电，没有任何东西碰到迦尔纳，无论飞过来的是什么，它只留下了一道高温的热痕。可梅林触碰着迦尔纳的手指猛地缩了回去，迦尔纳睁开双眼，他甚至不知道刚才发生了什么，梅林消失了。

与梅林的身影一同消失的，还有他们所在的露台，梦境之主的意识狂风暴雨一般将迦尔纳包裹住，这一次，他没有再下落，而是被托举着，向上浮起。

梅林的声音在他耳畔响起，魔术师听起来有些失望，但并不恼怒：“失算了，没想到还有别的人在注视着这里。看来这次做得太过火，某位不讲道理的神明大人发怒了……嗯？我的眼睛竟然会看不到他。原来如此……看来他用了相当的力气，不惜越过时间和空间的维度，到梦里来打伤我的本体。哎呀，这可真是——”

他笑起来，那笑声仿佛是一个刚刚见识了人间极上喜剧的愉快看客，充满了事不关己的赞赏：“——迦尔纳君， **你可真是被一位不得了的神明深深地爱着呀** 。”

“阿周那。”

听到呼唤，阿周那Alter转过身来，刚听见打雷的声音、走到甲板上查看情况的迦尔纳正一脸惊讶地看着他。上次见面是三小时前，那会儿他还是最终再临时，那副有些年轻的阿周那的姿态，如今却不知为何突然变回了初始的白色长发形态。

迦尔纳轻轻皱起眉头。Shadow Border正停在一片荒芜的白纸化大地上进行休整，全船都在沉睡，所有的数值都在他与小达芬奇的监视之下。除了阿周那Alter的模样之外，一切都很正常。神明以空洞的双眼注视着他，在这个形态之下，阿周那Alter的个性十分冷漠，常常激怒迦尔纳；但这一次，他的视线没有越过迦尔纳，而是切实地落在他的身上，仿佛想要再多看看他一般，久久地凝视着他。

“发生了什么事吗？”迦尔纳疑惑地问。

阿周那Alter沉默不语。超越的千里眼让他看见的，不过是发生在过去某一个时刻中的某一事件，是无数个正在经历圣杯战争的“迦尔纳”之中的一个而已，他不应干涉，也没有干涉的必要——身为神，身为从者，这是最基本的常识。过去之事就理应被完好无损地留在过去。然而他没能控制住自己放出那道雷霆的手，复合神性给予了他这个权能，动用这个权柄的消耗却出乎他意料地大。再不能这样下去了，他不可以再试图观察迦尔纳存在过的时空，假如每一次看不下去时他都出手相救，这样下去，他会无法维持自己的。

可是，想要了解“迦尔纳”的冲动像一颗石头一样盘踞在他的心脏里，不采取什么手段的话，他也许真的会发狂。

“阿周那。”没有得到回答，迦尔纳稍稍提高了一点声音。他从不会叫他Alter，只是用称呼真正的阿周那的方法称呼他，明明是再平板不过的叫法，却次次都能刺得他脑袋都痛起来。阿周那Alter不再继续思考了，他是个狂战士，他不适合做思考这种事。神明不理会迦尔纳的提问，只是飘向迦尔纳身后的门，准备离去。

“等一下！”

“……！”

他没想到的是，为了阻止他离开，迦尔纳居然会一把抓住他的尾巴。虽然以他尾巴的力量，挣脱也无非就是轻轻一甩的事情，但迦尔纳这个动作传达出的信息不可忽视。于是，阿周那Alter停了下来。

“到底发生了什么，你还没有回答我。”迦尔纳固执地追问道，“你的样子怎么变了——多小的事情都可以告诉我，我们现在在同一条船上，没有什么值得害羞的。”

阿周那Alter注视着这张脸，他勇武的、无私的、美丽也强大的兄长就在这里，青绿色的双眸流光婉转，捉住他的那只手留着尖尖的指甲，毫无自觉地扣进尾巴的鳞片内侧；他的灵核熠熠生辉，他的心脏在胸腔中跳动，即便只是被刻印在过去、永无宁日的亡魂，他仍是这么鲜活。于是，他伸出手去，动作轻柔地捏住了迦尔纳左耳上的耳环，迦尔纳微微抬起眉毛，似乎以为他想说什么，趁着这个机会，阿周那Alter把自己的尾巴从他手中抽了出来。

“小事、而已。”他回答道，“……爱、不是件、令人羞耻的事情。”

“什么——”

神明大人没有回答，他转过身，留下迦尔纳一人，兀自离开。神的时间是很宝贵的，在漂白的大地迎来黎明之前，他还想找某位魔术师谈一谈人生。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 一句话概括这个故事：  
> 关于“为什么五章里梅林会唐突出现，以及为什么没有战斗续行的迦尔纳可以在他废话过后还使用宝具”的一个脑洞。  
> 1.5章北美神话大战时，被黑狗偷袭的迦尔纳在濒死体验中不小心闯入了旁观的梅林的梦境，即将消失的他与梅林做了个交易。因为梅林是梦魔，梦魔以人的感情为食，迦尔纳便以自己的感情为代价，希望换取梅林的帮助。梅林出于饿了很久的私心，仗着迦尔纳人好，狠狠把他欺负了一把，但却被狂娜以千里眼（超越）发现，并使出全力一击伤到了他梦中的本体。梅林只好作罢，并兑现诺言，接下去便是1.5章官方剧情。
> 
> 立香：睡了一觉起来自家周回主力突然回档成了1级，种火和素材全部木大，怎么办，在线等，急！  
> 魔法少女梅莉酱：对不起，您所拨打的用户不在线。
> 
> 私设与胡扯：  
> 型月设定中，平行世界并不是无限存在的，现实承受不住那么多平行世界。大概每隔一段时间（100年左右），世界/MoonCell会进行一次记录，砍掉所有没戏的世界分支，以“正确的历史”为准发展下一个阶段。在这个时间点（量子固定带）上被记录下来成为正确历史的就是编纂事项，没有成为正确历史的就是剪定事项（Fate/Extella）。  
> 在我自己的私设中，“难敌的失败”是被阿赖耶与盖亚两大抑止力认定的编纂事项，换言之，任何“难敌成功”的分支，最终都会进入死路并遭到剪定。在这个前提下，抑止力会使用各种手段，确保正确的历史至少会在一条世界线中发生。私设月球俱卢族的实际处境并没有史诗中传唱的那样绝对，然而最终，阿赖耶抹消了迦尔纳除“自己死去”之外的其他全部选择支，用将俱卢阵营最后的大将送上死路的方法，保证了正确历史的延续。当然，这不是说迦尔纳的死阿周那就没有责任，我没那个意思，阿周那也没那个意思。  
> 这里参考了80年代版摩诃婆罗多电视剧中迦尔纳的自白，即“他知道难敌这样的人不应为王”以及“从奎师那处知道了实情的迦尔纳已无法再向亲生弟弟下杀手，死亡结局已经事前钦定”两个设定。  
> 梅林的千里眼是“洞察现在正在发生的一切”的千里眼，而狂娜的千里眼（超越）根据注释是“人类视觉的极限”，并没有明文写出可以看穿过去，是我的私设。同时，梅林作为“观测者”的身份和关于梦魔的细节设定全都是我的胡扯，请不要在意。


End file.
